


you deserve one too, victor

by malecnificenttyrus11



Category: Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: 1x01, Ferris wheel rides, Reworked Scene, Rewritten 1x01 scene, Simon Spier messages, confident!victor, crushing!victor, flirty!benji, nervous!victor, the one where victor asks benji to ride the ferris wheel, winter carnival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecnificenttyrus11/pseuds/malecnificenttyrus11
Summary: Victor finds himself thrown through a whirlwind when he gets a message from Simon Spier. Simon's message makes him think about who he is...and what he wants. What he wants is what Simon has, to be free...to have that happy ending. Feeling emboldened, Victor gains the courage to ask someone special to ride the ferris wheel with him. Who knows, maybe all it takes is one ferris wheel ride to change everything.
Relationships: Victor Salazar & Benji Campbell, Victor Salazar/Benji Campbell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 174





	you deserve one too, victor

Victor walks through the carnival, replaying the words from Simon's message in his head.

_ "And, if you're very lucky, maybe somewhere within the halls of that school you'll find the person who's going to change your life forever." _

Victor freezes in his spot when he sees Benji standing in the distance...talking to a group of students.

That was insanely convenient timing...

He feels his heart begin to race as Benji laughs, running a hand through his hair.

_ Holy shit...he was insanely attractive. _

_ "A few years ago, I told my now boyfriend Bram that he deserves a great love story...that I deserve a great love story." _

Victor feels overwhelmed at the idea of getting a boyfriend...of getting that happy ending that Simon had been talking about. The idea seems so...unattainable. 

But as he looks at Benji standing there, his smile shining brighter than all of the lights illuminating the night sky, he gets a glimpse of hope.

Benji symbolizes hope...the idea that Victor DOES deserve that happy ending, and that he will get it.

_ Maybe with Benji... _

Victor reaches into his pocket, fishing out his carnival tickets. He looks at them, glancing up at the ferris wheel, and then shifting his gaze to Benji.

_ "And you deserve one too, Victor." Simon's words echo in his mind. _

Victor takes a deep breath, slowly walking towards Benji. He feels himself shaking with nerves, every step feeling like he was walking in slow motion.

_ You deserve one too, Victor. You deserve one too, Victor. _

"Hey, Benji." Victor says as he approaches him, smiling shyly.

Benji turns to look at Victor, smiling, "Victor...hey! Are you enjoying your first Winter Carnival?" 

Victor nods, "Yeah! It's great. Are you?"

Benji raises an eyebrow, and Victor mentally slaps himself.

"I didn't mean enjoying your FIRST Winter Carnival, since you've obviously been to it before. I just meant...you know..." Victor rambles, laughing uncomfortably.

"I know what you meant," Benji laughs softly, "Yeah...I'm having a nice time, this is my favorite part of the year. I'm glad you're enjoying it, too." 

Victor smiles, "Thanks. I...uh...actually wanted to ask you something." he confesses.

"Go for it." Benji says with a smile, flipping his hair back.

Shit.

Victor fidgets with the tickets in his hands nervously, "Would you want to, uh...ride the ferris wheel...with me?" he asks.

Benji raises his eyebrows, and Victor feels panic set in.

Had he crossed the line? Did he make Benji uncomfortable? 

He's so busy panicking internally that he doesn't hear Benji's response.

"Victor?" Benji calls out, waving a hand in front of his face.

Victor looks up at him, eyes wide, "Yeah?"

Benji smiles, "I said I would love to. You know...ride the ferris wheel with you." 

"Really?" Victor asks, voice surprised.

Benji nods, "Yeah. I can't resist a ride on the infamous ferris wheel." 

"Great." Victor says, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Shall we?" Benji asks, and Victor nods.

Victor falls into step beside Benji as they make their way in the direction of the ferris wheel. 

He feels nerves settle in the pit of his stomach, partially because he was absolutely terrified of heights, and partially because he was going to ride the ferris wheel with Benji...

The guy that he'd been crushing on since he first walked into Creekwood. 

_ You've got this, Victor. You can do this. _

_ You deserve one too, Victor. _

He stands in line beside Benji, bouncing on his legs nervously. He glances over at Benji, who's smiling warmly at him.

He smiles back, his face burning under Benji's gaze.

Finally they reach the front of the line, Victor handing over the tickets to the ride operator with shaky hands, walking onto the ride and sitting down.

Benji sits down beside him, his leg resting against Victor's in the small cart.

Victor's heart starts to race at the contact.

The ride operator locks them in, starting up the ride. The ferris wheel begins moving, lifting him and Benji off the ground.

The higher the ride goes, the more panic Victor begins to feel. He grabs onto the side of the cart, squeezing it until his knuckles turn white.

"Wow...we're, uh...pretty high up, huh?" Victor breathes out, trying to keep his voice level.

Benji glances over at him as he continues to ramble, "It didn't look that high when we were on the ground, but now..." 

He lets out a nervous laugh, and Benji raises an eyebrow, "Are you afraid of heights?" he asks softly.

Victor's eyes widen, him shaking his head, "What? No...no! This is amazing, I love this..." he stammers out, voice cracking.

He was so humiliated...having a near panic attack on a carnival ride sitting next to the hottest guy at Creekwood.

Benji smiles comfortingly, reaching over to rest a hand on top of Victor's, which is resting on his leg.

Victor's heart nearly leaps out of his chest.

"Hey...it's okay. You don't need to be afraid." Benji says, squeezing his hand.

Victor turns to look at him, panic still clearly written across his features. Benji's reassuring gaze grounds him...making him momentarily forget how high up they are. 

"The trick is to not look down. That way...you aren't focusing on how far you are from the ground." Benji explains.

Victor gulps, nodding, "That makes sense."

"So just...look at me." Benji breathes out, eyes locked on Victor's.

Benji's eyes were like warm honey...so warm and inviting. _You could drown in them..._

Victor can hear his heartbeat pulsing in his ears. Worried that he might be making Benji uncomfortable, he shifts his gaze to his lap.

"Hey...we're at the top. You can look." Benji says, squeezing his hand again.

Victor slowly looks up, eyes shifting out in front of him, looking down at the Carnival, which looks so small from this height, but is buzzing with life. 

His eyes widen, "Woah...this is amazing."

Benji laughs softly, "Right? This is my favorite part of the carnival."

Victor glances over at him, "Why's that?"

"Well...not to sound cheesy but...looking at everything from far away can give you a whole new perspective. It all looks so beautiful from this high...even if in reality it's so much more complex when you're up close." Benji explains, eyes illuminated by the flashing lights.

_ Holy shit...he's insightful and smart, too. Victor was a goner. _

Victor is silent, gaze locked on Benji. Benji sighs, looking down at his lap and laughing, "Sorry...that was completely lame."

Victor shakes his head, "It wasn't lame at all, actually."

Benji looks up at him, raising an eyebrow, "Really?"

Victor nods, "Yeah. I probably would have said the same thing if I weren't too busy focusing on not having a heart attack."

Benji laughs, and Victor finds all of the tension leaving his body... his focus shifting to how contagious Benji's laugh is. 

_ Holy shit...was everything about him perfect? _

Finally the ride continues moving, and Victor finds himself growing more disappointed as it nears its end. He wants to spend more time with Benji...more time talking to him, but he doesn't know how to navigate this situation.

He's never done anything like this before.

When the ride reaches the bottom, Victor glances over at Benji, who is already looking at him, "Look at that, you survived."

Victor laughs, "Yeah...thanks to you."

Benji grins, "I'm glad I was able to help."

They silently continue to look at eachother until they hear the ride operator unlock the gate, snapping them both out of their trance.

Victor stands up, exiting the ride. Benji follows, speeding up to catch up with him.

"So...are you here with anyone special?" Benji asks casually.

Victor shakes his head, "Nope. Well...I'm technically here with Felix, but he disappeared to the concessions a while ago."

Benji smiles, "Felix is a cool dude...a really great friend to have."

"Yeah...he is. And so are you." Victor says, mentally slapping himself.

He JUST met Benji...there was no way that Benji considered them friends yet. I mean...they barely knew eachother. 

"S-sorry...that probably sounded weird, since we really don't know eachother, but I just, uh..." Victor rambles, and Benji laughs.

"You're so funny, Victor. That didn't sound weird at all...of course we're friends." He says, smiling.

Victor smiles, "G-great. That's great."

They continue to walk silently, until Victor spots Felix in the distance, struggling to carry all of the snacks in his hands...him stumbling.

"Speaking of the devil..." Victor laughs, pointing to where Felix is standing.

They both laugh as Felix stumbles again, dropping popcorn all over the ground.

"I should probably go and help him before he spills everything." Victor says, glancing over at Benji.

Benji smiles, nodding his head.

Victor freezes, turning to look at Benji, "I don't know if you're here with anyone but...you can hangout with us, if you want." he offers, trying to keep the hopefulness out of his voice.

"I'd like that." Benji replies.

Victor smiles, "Great."

He turns to where Felix is, shouting out to him, "Felix! Over here!" 

Felix looks up, shooting him a goofy grin and stumbling over to him, "Hey, man! I was looking everywhere for you. I was worried that you got lost in the chaos."

Victor laughs, "I was actually with Benji..." he explains, gesturing to Benji, "We went on the ferris wheel."

"Ooh...the infamous ferris wheel, love that! Although I am disappointed that I wasn't there when you lost your Creekwood Winter Carnival ferris wheel virginity." He exclaims, turning to look at Benji, "Hey Benji!"

Benji gives him an amused look, supressing a laugh, "Hey, Felix."

"Benji was actually going to hangout with us...if that's cool with you." Victor explains.

Felix raises his eyebrows, "Of course that's cool with me!"

Benji smiles, turning to lock eyes with Victor. Felix looks between the two of them, shooting them a confused look.

"Hey, guys..." He calls out, "Could you help me with these snacks...my arms are numb."

They both shift their gazes to Felix, laughing.

"Right! Sorry..." They mumble out, walking forward to grab some of the concessions from Felix's arms.

"Thanks. So...what do you guys want to do first?" Felix asks, walking in-between them.

Victor glances over at him, "Well, I don't know about you guys...but I'm dying to play at the basketball game booth."

Felix sighs, "Victor...I'm painfully unathletic, that's going to tarnish what little unembarrassing reputation I have left."

Benji and Victor glance at eachother, snorting.

They continue to chat as they walk in the direction of the basketball booth. 

As it turns out, Felix IS painfully unathletic, which means that Victor wins the game with ease. This ends up being the case for the remainder of the night, with Benji and Victor being eachother's biggest competition, and Felix pouting behind them.

The carnival ends up being one of the greatest nights of Victor's life, just like it had been for Simon. He still had a long way to go, but being around Benji gave him hope.

_ You deserved this, Victor.  _


End file.
